Nylashnee
Nylashnee Nye-LASH-nee *'Alignment: '''Neutral *'Titles: Lady Yellow Eyes, Hunter in the Dark, Warlord of the Night, Guardian of the Fallen *'Divine Power: '''Greater *'Overall Worldly Influence **'Places of Strong Influence: 'Xanyahou **'Places of Modest Influence: 'Finturi **'Places of Minor Influence: 'Tepliri, Portiri, Harkas, Vartia, Yargald *'Favored Weapon: '''Short Spear Dominion '''Domains: 'Night, Repose, Fur, Deception, Blood Nylashnee's influence is mostly channeled by hunters who honor the sacrifice of the creatures they have slain. However, she is more than that, and her dominion as a deity of the night tends to extend to those who either embrace the dark or seek solace for fear of the dark. As darkness is also a part of death, Nylashnee considers it part of her duty to safeguard those who have fallen in good faith and guide them through the night to safe repose. She promotes the ideals of cunning hunters, venerated death, and securing the night from true darkness. To those who manage to earn her ire, she brings death without mercy. Her other strength of influence flows mostly from her status as the chief deity and mother of gnolls who, no matter who is their chief deity, recognize her as their mother. Symbols Holy Symbol: A black circle inset with a pair of golden eyes and bordered by interwoven vines of green and silver that taper to a gradual point at the bottom. The black represents the night in which Nylashnee holds her greatest dominion, and the interwoven vines represent several aspects of the faith: the vines themselves stand for her role in nature as a deity of the hunt, with the green vine representing the beginning of life and how we all start green and are part of the natural order, and the silver vine standing for how we all eventually turn to grey in twilight. The interweaving of these vines subsequently demonstrates how all living things are interwoven and tied to one another by the same bonds. As for the elongated tapering at the base of this border, it reminds that the end brings death and so brings tears to someone in the world. It is also sometimes construed to be a drop of blood for the fallen or for those who have angered Nylashnee. The shape's reversed nature in turn represents how all things reverse themselves in time - death becomes life, blood becomes tears, and sadness eventually fades. Finally, the golden eyes on the circle are an emblem of Nylashnee herself as she watches over all, even in the dark. It is also sometimes tied to the shape of the border in that although one's passing brings the night and sadness, Nylashnee guards the fallen through the darkest part of death. '''Stars are Revered: '''Stars are greatly venerated by the clergy of Nylashnee, who say it ia sign that she always watches the mortal world, even in the darkest hours of night. The golden moon is venerated similarly, for it shares color with Nylashnee's eyes. Description She is a tall, muscular, female Gnoll covered in dark-gray fur with a dark-gray mane and a pair of bright yellow eyes. Nylashnee normally girds herself in leather armor of a dark hue with leather wrist bracers to match. She sometimes is shown carrying a bow across her back but still carries a quiver at her side. On her upper arms, she usually has a few darts or daggers sheathed and ready to use if she needs them. She always keeps her spear close at hand. Very rarely is Nylashnee ever shown in heavier armor; though she does wear a suit of blackened chain from time to time, this is usually depicted in shrines where she is honored for guarding the fallen through the night. Dogma *Fear not the night, for I stand watch. *Do not kill or maim without reason. *Honor those who have fallen in faith, be they animal or mortal. *Give thanks to your prey, and waste not their sacrifice. *Remember, your actions affect others, so be not rash. *If you find you must fight, then fight with no mercy. Lament the act and honor all fallen. *Know always that cunning is more valuable than strength. *Offer solace to those who have lost someone dear. Organization The 'church' of Nylashnee does not have a strongly enforced structure to its clergy and lay members. Often members of the clergy either rise in family groups or simply wander around bestowing her blessings upon those that need them or have earned them. The most organized sect of Nylashnee's faith are those that focus solely on the safeguarding of the dead. These sects tend to have acolytes assigned to performing rites over the fallen as ceremonial guards who carry the fallen to the priest, normally passing through a dark hallway before reaching them, with a high priest who implores Nylashnee to watch over the worthy soul brought before them. Most of the time, the priests of Nylashnee tend to be reserved, watching and waiting to see if they are needed. Followers Nylashnee is mostly a Xanish deity, though through the years of Xanyahou's expansion, her teachings began to be heard by more as they fled the crush of Jerithul's followers. Now hunters, night watchmen, those morning a lost loved one, and occassionally even warriors from Xanyahou to Vartia to even Harkas and Finturi will utter prayers to a bemused Lady Yellow Eyes who listens intently to all who would seek her aid. Her name is also at times uttered by those who take vengeance upon those who have taken from them, though most see this as a rather drastic take on the faith's philosophy of a proper response to a threat and honoring of the slain, since it generally violates the tenets to not act rashly or kill without reason. This new and unlooked-for popularity amuses Nylashnee, as she never once thought in the centuries past that so many other races would pay her homage. Celebrations, Festivals, & Observed Holidays As Nylashnee's faith does not have a strong sense of organization, there are few celebrations or observed holidays. The most notable affair is the Festival of Stars, which is held by the faithful every new moon to remind them that even on the darkest night, Nylashnee's presence is still with them. This celebration typically has a Great Hunt followed by the Celebration of Life where there is feasting to celebrate their lives followed by a long, silent, prayer to Nylashnee for what was taken. The second is the Celebration of the Golden Moon. This is considered a sacred holiday in which little is done and all take their ease as they share in stories and remember those who came before. The Celebration of the Golden Moon is a bemusement to many, as it seems a somber affair as tears are sometimes shed in the remembering, but to the followers of Nylashnee it is an honoring and joyful occassion in which they take their ease and remember the important things that make life what it is. In the end, the following of these holidays is not strongly enforced and is instead extended to those that feel that they need the comforts or joys that can be found therein. Alliances & Animosities